1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chairs and other support structures, and more specifically to an improved barber or hair stylist's work station having a customer chair and a complementary operator seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barber and hair stylist work stations typically provide a customer chair for use by the client whose hair is being cut. Some haircut work stations additionally provide an operator stool or seat for use by the hair stylist. Most of the known prior art customer chair/operator seat combinations provide an operator seat which simply revolves through all or part of a circular path about the customer chair. The mechanism for this revolution is above ground (above floor level), and generally consists of some type of telescoping tube or sliding arm arrangement connected to the support post for the customer chair.
However, this sort of structural arrangement may obstruct the hair stylist when he or she is moving or walking about the customer chair. In the case of hair cutting, the chances of a hair stylist sitting one hundred percent of the time when cutting the customer's hair are remote. Since this is true, the design of the customer chair and operator seat should be such that the operator seat support arm never gets in the way of the hair stylist. The performance of the prior art work stations is thus negatively impacted by the use of an above ground support arm for the operator seat.